Lost Relief
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Brandy get's lost on her way home while nature calls, and if that wasn't bad enough, Whiskers is with her…


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Brandy and Mr. Whiskers or any of its character that appear in this work of fiction.

"This is SOOOO not happening right now!" complains Brandy as she stood, arms folding over her chest and looking down to her troublesome friend standing in front of her, looking around the foliage around them. "Whiskers, we have been walking for way too long. Please tell me this is just one of your stupid jokes and we're not lost!"

The angered pooch's left foot bounced notably in annoyance… and something else…

"Uh…" began the small white rabbit nervously and fearfully while incurring Brandy's anger for the umpteenth time and slowly turning to face her. "…We're not lost and this is just one of my stupid jokes?" he replies, with a small chuckle.

Seeing the growing anger on Brandy's face though, Whiskers promptly stopped his laughing and slowly began to back away as the girl stepped towards him.

"B-B-Brandy, I know you mad, b-but hurting me isn't going to solve anything."

"It'll make me feel a lot better!" quickly answers Brandy.

The small rabbit looks around in a panic, before looking to a nearby tree and smiling as an idea came to him.

"B-Brandy wait, I'll just climb a tree and see where our home is!"

Brandy's anger dissipated a bit at the suggestion, backing off of her friend, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"That's actually a good idea."

Whiskers quickly smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, well I do have my moments."

"Too bad those moments come only when you screw up with something."

"Well, don't you worry Brandy…" states Whiskers confidently as he walks to a tree. "I'll get us home in no time." He adds, before jumping onto the tree and climbing it."

Brandy watches her friend climb until the foliage had hidden him from view, allowing her to quickly lower her hands between her legs and squirm.

"Finally! I thought I'd never manage get away from Whiskers, or at least be alone!"

_"You say something Brandy?" _comes Whiskers voice.

"No, nothing." Quickly replies Brandy, squirming.

_"Ok then… yanno, this tree is a lot bigger than it looked." _Comments back Whiskers.

While not really liking being lost, the fact was the least of Brandy's worries, heck she was with WHISKERS, being lost was one of the better things that could have happened to her. Brandy had a nearly unbearable urge to pee, she was nearly to the point of clutching herself in Whiskers presence, and the continued fighting of that urge had been the trigger for her angered outburst.

Now with Whiskers out of sight in the tree, Brandy quickly looked around for a nice spot to relieve herself, though not seeing any large bushes or fallen trees, the only source of privacy that Brandy could see was going behind one of the many tress that surrounded her.

Feeling a painful pang from her bladder, Brandy quickly walks towards a tree opposite of where Whiskers was and walks around it out of view if her trouble-prone friend happened to fall from the tree for some reason or another, and with it being Whiskers, it was a likely event.

"Whiskers, how's it going?" asks Brandy, despite the growing urge to empty her bladder and the nagging pain it brought, Brandy wanted to make sure she had enough time.

"I'm… almost there." Answers back Whiskers with a grunt, "Just a minute more."

"Ok, take your time…" replies Brandy, quickly removing her hands from her crotch to unbutton her pants, though, as soon as she did, she felt an immediate surge from her bladder attempting to capitalize on the release of pressure.

Brandy gasps and quickly places her hands firmly against herself with a groan.

"Can't believe I have to pee this bad!" complains Brandy lowly, scissoring her thighs together as she fights through the surging urge from her bladder.

It was about one minute later when Brandy felt the urge fade and this time, Brandy slowly, removes her hands from herself, feeling an increase in the urge, but it was much more manageable than before as she now unbuttons her pants, then unzipping them, before hooking her thumbs at the sides of her pants and underwear.

Now came the hard part, with her legs still pressed and scissored together, she wouldn't be able to pull her pants and underwear down enough. She now had to removing the reinforcement of her hold that was likely the only thing keeping her from flooding her only pair of pants in her pee.

Brandy quickly takes a few breathes to try and calm herself for what she was about to do, she assumed the worse; the moment she spread her legs, her pee would flow, regardless of her trying to hold it back; so there couldn't be any hesitation.

"Spread, pull, squat… spread, pull, squat…" repeats Brandy lowly.

A few more breaths and Brandy could feel another powerful urge building in her bladder and counted herself down…

"Three…"

She tightens her grip on her pants…

"Two…"

Brandy groans in vain as she felt the sensation of urine slowly traveling down her urethra.

"ONE!"

Brandy quickly spread her thighs and pulls her pants and underwear down, exposing her tensed lips to the air, before…"

"Hey Brandy you won't believe this!"

Brandy gasps in a panicked embarrassment and her pants where only half-way down her thighs before she quickly pulls them back over her hips, though to her horror, she felt the wet warmth covering her crotch and gasps out as she realized she was flooding her underwear and pants in her pee, a darkening spot quickly appearing in the crotch of her pants before she gasps out again.

"Nooo!"

Brandy quickly pulls down her pants and underwear to try and save them as quick as she could as she immediately squats as a thick, stream of her golden fluid, arced slightly from between her lower lips to the ground with a light pat, pat, pat; before brandy sighs and the stream leaves more forcefully.

Moments into the relief, Brandy looks towards her pants and underwear to see the damage and her face quickly frowns in anger as she sees the entire inner crotch and middle of both her panties and pants saturated in her urine.

"WHISKERS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

END


End file.
